


Sucker for Pain

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: An illustration of Oswald and Ed finally doing it on the couch( I would love it if someone wrote something spicy based on this illustration )
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sucker for Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I haven't drawn porn in over 3 years and ended up spending four months on this.


End file.
